Down On The Farm
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: This is my first revision from a from 'Down On The Farm', with slight changes of screenplay and additional missing ones that never appeared in previous version. However, like I said, we talk about Dave's old colleagues during high school period (the day before he found Chipmunks), the Hookes family. I never imagine why Jerry must be voiced by the former who provide Kowalski's.


Down On The Farm

Sevilles are taking a one-week dayoff trip down to stay in Dave's former best colleague, Jerry Hookes, at the coutryside for a week. He must be excited when paying a visit for him a long time, unlike these unamused youngsters, Theodore only enjoying while seeing gorgeous butterflies roaming at the sky.

Simon felt so unsatisfying and talk to Alvin with complaining. "You know, Alvin? Seven days we spend to his wackiest son of brother's houselodge with this ridiculous breath out there. The other for us, were no new song recording, no inventions, no toys, no TV, no internet, and mostly a junk calling old pops he doesn't like… Don't call me doc boy. Don't call me doc boy."

Upon arriving in the barnyard, Sevilles family found Jerry standing waiting for them. But, it seems Jerry is looking cross. "Don't call me doc boy. Don't call me doc boy!" Due to his ridicule middle name, Dave was only impress him so much as its like he's on college and his friends saying it his name for every single days.

"See, boys? I told ya!" Simon whispers to them.

"You'd be glad to working here in the farm, eh lad? It's the _very _efficient operation. I also wants to meet the rookie employee, my sonny Richard. How is the report, chump?"

"Hi, uncle Jerry. I am just about to commence milking the cows." Richard said.

"Ooh, this guy's so handy." Cites Theodore.

"Later, we have to collect the eggs which my chickens have laid just now." Said Jerry while visiting to chicken's pen. "It's a very productive in the whole facility."

"Hmhm. Sure looks that way, doc boy."

"Don't call me DOC BOY."

Jerry's encounter with Dave is now yet reasonable. This time he's a temporary manager of his current business life and is as well sincerely been partnered by Richard Hookes, his brother-in-law. He along with the Sevilles were surveying to each of current living animal's activity in his farm.

"E-Ehem, and from that point, he or I will milk the cows in the barn. But if I can seek someone had to work this out, it could be a really useful choice of workmanship. Thereafter, we sell eggs, milks, crops and mostly other goods to the local farmers market."

"It's a pleasure to work here while these boys leave to this job. Doc boy."

Richard arrive with the brochure that is revealed to be a music studio that will be build for upstairs. Though the Seville brothers were surprised when it happens. However…

"Forget about it, Richie." This makes Simon, Alvin and Theodore feel down. "This is the last time I said that we decided to have no music studio on this farm. Get it, no music studio on the farm."

"But, Jerry. I also have a job for inventing a new song for this kids, do I?"

"You were? But we went over this on our schedule maintenance, David, we cannot have that music studio for upstairs and that is it," Jerry said. "You want to hear them some of these spectacles, ladies?" as he speaks to the cows, which they had them heads shaking, implying to deny their acceptance.

"This is disrespectable!" Alvin complaint.

"Oh well." As Richard walks away.

"Deal. No music studio on the farm."

Later outside, Jerry gives some information to each four of them for how to taking care of his farm.

"Okay, here's what you do get. Mister, you coming with me by picking up of those supplies in the car."

"Fine with me, doc boy!" Dave pledge in happiness.

But this made Jerry annoyed too easily while look away to them. "Alvin, Simon and Theodore, I have a chores for you to do something for these guys while we're gone. Here's the short list."

"Holy cow. This guy isn't look so bad after all." Theodore said.

Dave and Jerry leaves the farm while he is about to saying the last word to him, "And as for you, Mr. Dave, before I forgot. **DON'T CALL ME DOC BOY!**" But still, Dave is so impressed on calling his hench name in this matter.

Interesting, Alvin, Theodore and Simon were follow Jerry's instructions. Firstly, they cleaning up dry leaves and gather altogether. Then, they cleaning the windows except Theodore. Compiling logs, and helping Richard's apparels on nearby river... for a mile!

It's about time they are resting each other, nearly tiring.

"Theodore, I told you you are not helping two of us here!" Simon comply with temper.

"But you said it to me that I'm manage what is next from the list here." Theodore said.

"Simon take it easy. He wasn't demanding, he's helping. Like Theodore told, Jerry is so special to become a farm manager, silly billy. So, what are we gonna do now, teddy boy?"

Theodore checks on the list.

"We ask Richard to help him squeeze some milk from the cows." He replied.

They enter the barn and talk to Richard. As he still squeezing some milk from Lannie.

"Uh, Richard?" Theodore asks. "Can you let us do a favor, pretty please?"

"Sure, why don't you go on ahead with it so we can take it from here, while you take them to the shop that Jerry said it to you." Adds Alvin.

"Well, why don't you just give it a try, bunny boys?" as Richard leaves the scene. Alvin noticing the cow's butt below there, is as the milk squeezing point, the only thing he were is doing carelessly. But, it was hit to his face, and Simon and Theodore giggles a bit.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how funny you think this is!" Then he make some little strike to both of them, but they are suddenly feel fresh when lick around their face.

"Hey, it's delicious!" marks Theodore.

Alvin twitches as he think he is about to freak out, but calms when he got a same feeling that Simon was talking about.

"That's it." He said. "I'm so darn bored!"

Then Alvin talks to the cow complaining about their inactivity lifetime issues.

"Sorry, Lannie. We're so bored because we have no music studio, we are the famous boy band here."

"Music studio?" Lannie confused. "What so worry about music studio, cap boy?"

"What so special, eh?" He expresses. "We actually want to enjoy our spectacular songs that I've written and we can performed it so far, so everyone can enjoy it with no worry than doing anything slack."

"He's doing something unusual again." Simon whispers to Theodore.

"Here," resumed Alvin as he hands out the same brochure that Jerry threw out. "You see, there is a similar computer that includes some of these absolutely amazing video sound and music editing softwares along with a few life-simulation games, each of it has includes expansion packs, or beknown as complete edition. Therefore, we do not ever needing any more buying a single packs installing to the computer with three times fee! Addtionally, there is an instinct band tools including drum, guitars and even vocals. Others are classified, possibly. But with it, we can do this all day long."

"I can't believe it, after all you have that, what are you going to do with those?"

"It is simple indeed, ma'am, you can also act that style you want when it's break time," finished Alvin.

"Wow!" Surprised Lannie. "I can't wait to make that happen, mister…"

"Alvin, Alvin Seville."

"Oh, thanks Alvin. You are so great!"

The Chipmunks leaves the barn. Now, Alvin is asking for their remaining jobs left. On this time, they headed to chicken coop and do them a favor about music studio while Simon and Theodore were laying eggs from chickens in the basket. Soon after, they left to the horse yard, he also made some deal about the same manners as from the cows and the chickens, agreeing the concord.

All was done, The Chipmunks are now resting at the edge of farmhouse.

"I'm glad that you have to do some job for this. But you know what Jerry said it to you, no music studio on this farm!" Simon said.

"Hey, do you wanna take our popularity down because of this matters keep any of us miserable? Well, almost half an hour Dave and Jerry will be arrived." Alvin complied.

"I guess so?" Simon puzzled.

"Good. Oh yeah, I have an idea. Remember last week what Dave is watching, eh? The lottery show was on air today! Luckily, I have bought this card from Leon two nights ago. This should be a fantastic surprise for him."

"Hmm…" Theodore wonders as he had the same manners as Simon, "Is this some kind of joke? I don't think this is crazy."

"Crazy? Huh! Anyway, it's foolproof. Let's make sure that the deal is on. Right about now."

Ah, Dave and Jerry are on their way back to the farm and they look like freshening but Jerry wasn't amused, because of his _dirty_ middle name 'Doc Boy'.

"We must be getting close to the farm, doc boy." He signals.

"Yeah, and don't call me doc boy." He answered as Dave, still impress his middle name for it.

However, the things were drastically change while someone is up to something very unusual. The music was coming from the different directions.

"Jerry, there's a truck from the music company. I thought you were worried." Dave said to him while Jerry feeling in deep confusion.

"I might I were, David." Jerry gulps desperately. So they headed down to the technician where he is about to depart.

"Yo, Mr. Hookes. What's give you here?"

"I think so?" he asks shyly. "But I don't bought that music studio for upstairs, am I?"

"Those boys were contact me minute ago. They also have two of these computers that they are acting some kind of favour, doc boy."

Jerry nearly explodes, "That's it. I'm gonna get bottom of this!" so he rushes away to check each of animals' activity. "And don't call me doc boy, Daddy-o!"

At the barn, the cows are playing any of music instruments while performing country-style music, each two playing the banjos while other one is playing harmonica.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing, you suppose to giving milk!" The cows stop making noise and stares at him. "They did it eh? But something is fishy around here. I got to check some eggs being laid."

Then, he sprints quickly to the chicken coop. Now, they are look like playing pianica.

"What in the name of Tesla's coil is going on here? They never know how to play any of ridiculous instrument, they are laying eggs here!" He complains to himself. His sense is tingling as hearing some intene noises from the horse yard.

"Them…" he whispered with a stern look.

In the horse yard, they are in audition, performing in a style of 70s rock.

"What are you folks doing? You should even do better than that!" Even the horses are confused what Jerry just said, and looking much furious. "Enough goofing around! I wonder if Richard making this nonsenses to the whole animals."

"Hmm, maybe my friends are sounds like a trouble…" Dave thought mysteriously.

At the upstairs, Richard is on the drums, while Simon and Theodore on guitars, and finally Alvin on vocals, with the keyboard. They are singing very loudly until Jerry arrives with piercing sound.

"Alright, you guys on set? Now. One and two and three and…"

"RICHARD!" Jerry shouts. "G-Guys? I… I don't get it. I thought you were working! My cows are playing country music, my chickens playing like it's old times, even my horses were dancing like a real boyband, and this?! You know what they said it to me?" as he nearly burst to cry while Dave gets upstairs. "I'm ruined, my farm will be out of business!"

"Hey, settle down, doc. It's okay, sometimes my boys are also feeling very bored anyway."

"You can't get it, Dave. I'm doing this for years when my father costs his life to me. If this keep happening, I lost all of my hope in dreams I ever lived… Ehem, fine. From now on, you can call me Jerry, my superior, it's all from the profile just now."

"Right. Sorry, Jerry."

"Now. Somebody explain what's the use with these?!" He pledged in demand.

"Hey, hey, we wish we could help you, bro" said Alvin. "We blamed to ourselves that we are so disappoint with that feeling with that. In fact, we have bought this music stuffs to create this disgusting, empty room of yours. Ergo, we, uhh… Theodore, what's next?"

"Uh… you called the host for the winner?" Theodore whispers as he is about to resume his explanation.

"Oh yeah. With the lottery card we've bought it last night, we've been chosen as the winner for getting a single million dollar."

"What?!" Jerry shocks.

"Sure, I don't think if this wasn't useful any longer. This is why we don't know how we are going to do after having that too much money. We hope that with these ones, this coast is very crowded soon."

"Wow… sounds like unbelievable. Still, it is so worthless, boys. Despite of half-positive instinct this farm is very private legacy and no entertainer's purposes. It's my principle matter. You see? None can't let any of my animals and Richard singing like a rock star, and now, what am I suppose to do?" ask Jerry desperately before crying again.

"Oh come on, why don't you ask Richard for the assist?" ask Alvin very easily.

"Okay Alvin" he said with his happy face after having no choice. "You win, I guess I can help you guys if I were you. But, is it worth to get our money raising quickly?"

"Sure!" answers the three youngsters.

Five days later, they are opening the band concert on the farm by the nighttime. They are performing, while the farm's flocks were following their rhythm and does the Richard too. Jerry assists Dave for the glorious performance, all night long. They enjoy in his house for a week, like a last moment that they cannot forget.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
